Waddle Through Clutter
by SilentSniper
Summary: Relationships are timeconsuming. Relationships are bothersome. Relationships are lovebased. It was a good thing this was not a typical relationship. A Chase & Omi Romance/Friendship Archive
1. Soon Enough

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me

* * *

These new xiaolin monks were nothing, but small tiny children with hardly any experience. This tedious battle was hardly a worthy challenge.

Oh! Perhaps he is mistaken! The smallest of them all is nimble and shrewd and quite arrogant. Arrogance is the first fall in taking a darkness-tumble. Perhaps, at last, he has found the perfect corrupted-from-the-inside apprentice candidate.

True, right now the monk-child seems to be innocent and unpolished, but with a push here and a shove there…he will twist and turn and bend to his manipulations.

Soon, he shall become his and a creepy-dark hopeless empire will emerge…

* * *

Originally a drabble challenge from the chaseomi community on LJ. I just like getting my stories dumped everywhere...


	2. Sugar Spin

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

_I want perfection - I'm real need,  
I've seen attention - See through me_

--Spin Spin Sugar(Armand Van Helden Mix) by the Sneaker Pimps.

* * *

Happiness takes time to come, or so says the crazy people, but he did not expect for it to come fifteen thousand years later.

He certainly did not expect for it to deliver a small _molestable_ child who clearly does not know his place.

He had the _audacity_ to hug him! Has the world gone mad?

Maybe happiness has lost its mind…or maybe it knows exactly what it's doing

Now, for some bizarre unexplainable reason, he lifted the surprised child up to his eye level.

The little child burst into giggles as his lover, on impulse, spun him around and around and around. Everything blurs rapidly for them as they spin and spin and spin some more.

Spin and spin and spin. Blurs and blurs and some more blurs. Until they stop in a dizzy heap on the floor. The child laughed as his sour lover came to terms with his insane actions.

"Happiness is a twisted fiend…"

* * *

It featured a happy/high!Chase. The altered shorter drabble was posted in the chaseomi community,but I decided to post the unaltered version here.


	3. That Does Not Mean This

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

His dignified relaxed posture mocked the child currently standing at the foot of his golden-majestic throne.

"Loyalty does not mean love," he drawled.

The child grimaced. "I was never loyal to you…but I did love you."

The half-dragon laughed without mirth. "Yes, that is true, but you are in love with me and that means you are loyal to me…even if you were not aware of it."

The child-warrior slumped on the floor as the man stared.

"You friends must be weeping in their graves. You delivered them to their deaths…and all because you fell into the sickening love-trap. I just took advantage of that little fact."

* * *

This is the original drabble that I constructed for the chase-omi community; this one here is just a few words longer.


	4. Conviction to Doubt

My Catholic teacher told me not steal, but I am not religious. Still, Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell your friends?"

"Never-you are the enemy."

A laugh full of taunting mirth filled the secluded area. "The enemy? Do you _truly _believe that?"

The child scowled at the psychological manipulation, but he did not falter in his conviction "Yes. Your fondest wish is to plunge the world into never-ending darkness."

The forever cursed man smiled roguishly whilst the child waited with boredom for his sure-to-come mind manipulation.

"My dear confused little monk…you are sneaking kisses and gropes with the _enemy_. How can you _call_ me an enemy?"

Maybe his belief was wrong…

* * *


	5. Out Last Night

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

"Young monk, where were you last night?

The child froze in mid-sneaky step.

_The slick-sticky body pressed insistently against his body. Smothering hawk-eyes burned into his blushing flesh. _

"Well?"

_The persistent hot mouth nipped playfully at his tender nipples. Sharp teeth sank into his yielding shoulder. Words of naughty little acts whispered in his ears. _

"Omi? An answer, please."

"I was out for…late training."

_Undulating hips pressed firmly against him; asking and seeking more and more. Sticky icky moisture dripped down his thighs. The mantra of 'mineminemine' buzzed in his ears. _

"Out with Chase Young again?"

"Yes…"

"I thought so."

* * *

I need to work on my other works...


	6. In Progress

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Gullible children with overflowing egos are easier to sway and this child is plenty egotistical.

He lets the child go on rabid rants and raves whilst he encourages with poisoned little remarks. The child smiles and tells him that he's the only one who actually hears him.

He is so egotistical…showing off to the vile enemy….

His blinding arrogance allows him to be manipulated.

"Raimundo became Shoku Warrior."

Sly thin hands grasped at the dull red robe sleeve. "He is not worthy of such a title."

The child turns to him with expectancy. His companion just coos and whispers venom.

* * *

Another drabble for the chase-omi community. Drabbles are the only things right now that I am capable of writing. Research for _Fundamental Lack_ is not going well, so that will require all of my attention.


	7. Astronomy

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

"If my strength is that of the _universe_, then yours is that of the _sun_!" cajoled the stoic man in a mocking merry manner.

The boy hung on his every word with mischievous glint in his serious, never quite playful eyes. "What about my friends? They're strong. They've beaten you before."

He chuckled condescendingly at the memory of being beaten by children as he tapped the eager lad on the nose-the boy whined, but he beamed blindingly at the almost 'friend-level' gesture. "I _let_ them win, but think about it, young monk, if your strength is strong, like the sun, then they are as strong as the planets."

He pouted as he turned away from the man of slinky-sneaky-slightly dastardly smiles. "Don't infant me, Chase Young! I know their strength is more then that!" he huffed as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That's 'don't baby me', Omi, and I'm not-I'm just saying the truth. Their strength is great, the dragon of the wind's greater, but _yours_ is greatest and with a little more training, you could become as strong as me."

He couldn't help but puff out his chest when he said that, much to his dismay because future evil overlords do not take pride in the simple task of manipulating a gullible boy.

Chase Young's muttered honey words caused the young warrior's tiny toes to curl. He liked to hear that he was strong and fast and clever, but _deep _down he knew his power was a hissing newborn kitten in comparison to the sly blending-into-darkness shape-shifter's might. The man was offering to train him day and night, rain or shine and so very nonstop to make him a worthy warrior to all that is good and beautiful.

Oh, boy. Here it comes again.

The all not so real silver-tongued words chipped away to show the all too real steel-tongued words underneath. It was all a trick, a trick of the light, meant to pull him into something icky and fickle.

_Chase Young really is the master of all things that lie to stupid boys._

"My strength is like the sun… I could become stronger under your training…"

The never aging man nodded as he patted the boy's smooth shiny head. "You'll become stronger under my training."

"Stronger," Omi echoed dramatically.

"Powerful."

"Powerful," the boy repeated solemnly.

"You'll be as strong as the universe," he coaxed with a voice like lulling rocking waves.

The monk flashed a sugar smile. "On my own, though."

Chase Young's hooded eyes widened just the teensiest fraction. Omi imagined that he could practically hear the eye muscles straining. "On your own?"

Omi nodded slowly. "Yup-on my own," he repeated, but he paused and smiled an almost mocking grin, "Or with Master Fung's teaching…"

The lord of wickedness scoffed as he leaned back against the wooden door and moments later, barked out a harsh laugh of blistering scorn. "You won't learn anything from that old man anymore. He's getting older. I'm not."

"Master Fung's good. You're not."

Chase shook his head and shrugged his shoulders like the teenager he never was. "Doesn't matter what side you're on, strength is strength."

"Liar."

The man grudgingly allowed a stiff smile. "Yes. I am, but lying got me to where I am."

Omi crossed his arms again while he stared down the half-dragon. He knew the man didn't really lie at all, sure he manipulated, but _never_ outright lied. "Then, I'll get to where I have to be _without_ lying."

"Good luck with that."

The monk nodded. "Thank you."

"It'll take you years and years to become as strong as me. You'll be too old to _show off _by then."

He shrugged as he fiddled with a little hidden decorative button on his little black shoe. "I'm a fast learner."

"I've lived for centuries."

Omi, frustrated, tugged on his spick and span robes. "You've lived for centuries and you don't have any friends?"

The man blinked.

"I have friends-with them, I could become stronger then you."

Chase Young rolled his eyes at that. Corny line-idealistic brat. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the boy watched too much T.V. "You're impossible. I give up."

Omi's face brightened and fell at the same time. An odd combination. "You'll leave me alone forever?"

"Nope, just for tonight."

"Oh."

The pale-like-flour man grinned as he poked the boy sharply on the chest. "Don't worry, I'll come back. I'll convince you to leave _everything_."

"Not going to happen."

Chase gave the boy a curious sidelong glance. "We'll see about that."

He waved casually as he prepared to leave their little meeting place of dark corners and dim lights.

The man gave pause when he heard the too soft, too quiet voice speaking _defiantly_ to _him_. "You're wrong, you know. My friends are as strong as the sun."

The man with icky hopes and dreams puffed out a breath of air. "Then _you_ must have the strength of the _universe_!"

The boy flashed him a smug little grin. He sat there with the rigid cockiness of someone who knows they're right and flaunts it.

Chase Young gave him a lopsided grin. "But if you are the universe, then _I _must be _more_ then that."

* * *

Aww, the Chase and Omi 'friendship' makes me giggle and/or wibble.


End file.
